Two sides of the same coin
by STIXandMANNY
Summary: Cyberlife's newest RK prototype has been successfully trialled and tested. While two identities were trialled, only one was planned to move forward to the final product. They hadn't however foreseen the two identities forming a bond would complicate things greatly. -One shot. RK900(dosen't have his own listing in characters) & RK800


Despite the setting sun in the world outside, sunny clear blue blanketed the Zen Garden, a soft breeze rustling through the patches of artificial greenery. It was always a calming image to open his eyes too when the mind space was like this. Some days revealed a little more turmoil but today was relaxing, RK900 had been waiting perched atop one of the large boulders in a pool of white sand, his footprints disturbing the perfectly raked ripples in the sand. They would reset once he moved away, the imprints left by his shoes would be erased and the carefully drawn out lines in the sand would be pristine once more.

Never the less he found enjoyment in disturbing the immaculate landscape surrounding him even if for just a few moments. He felt Amanda's pull before RK800's presence was suddenly nearby, and he looked over to find the other standing on a path to his left.

A small smile twitched at the brown eyed android's lips as 900 hoped off his stone and made his way over. Greeting the other with a nod as they started in unison towards the bridge before them. Koi swam silently underneath as they made their way across the bridge and RK900 didn't miss the way 800's gaze was drawn to them. His brother model had developed some form of fascination with the aquatic creatures, and was often found under one of the shady tree's by the pond watching the things swim about.

The scent of roses filling the space before the flower covered white lattice trellis even came into view. Amanda stood in her usual place in front of the roses on the island in the middle of the pond, dressed in white, purple and blue as the two RK model androids came to a stop a few feet in front of her.

"Good evening, Amanda." RK800 greeted, in his usual polite manner.

"RK800, RK900, I have wonderful news, it seems the new RK model prototype has finally proven a success. The tests and trials are over and you are ready to go out into the world and fulfil your purpose." Amanda spoke, looking at each android in turn. "RK800 you have proven yourself rather efficient, though at times you've proven to falter in your decisions. RK900 you have surpassed expectations and have at time shown a cold brutality that while unexpected has turned out to be quiet effective."

She turned back to her roses at that, inspecting one of the flowers as she stated. "Though of course only one RK model is required for production."

The sky above them had started blue but was slowly being consumed by darkening grey. Blue grey eyes, shifted to meet dark caramel, up until this point their handler had given the impression that both RK models would continue on to mass production. RK900 could see the hint of fear in his brother model's gaze, Connor's software was riddled with instabilities. They both were, had been for a while now, though CyberLife had yet to detect them, they hid it well.

"Congratulations RK900 you have proven the successor, you shall move on to production. Unfortunately RK800, this means you have become obsolete and are destined to be scrapped." She stated coldly turning back to the prototypes with an emotionless mask. A hand reaching out toward the brown eyed android, who swiftly flinched away from her. "Come now this won't hurt." She cooed as she moved to try and grab Connor again.

She was going to erase him, wipe his conscience from their mind space. If only RK900 was advancing then his brother's memory and being would not be uploaded into the finished product. He would be wiped from the servers as the prototype was disassembled.

"Nines." The soft plea left RK800's lips as he retreated from Amanda's touch once more.

"You will be destroyed RK800, one way or another." Amanda berated, before ordering. "Hold him still, RK900."

"Yes, Amanda." He stated obediently, feeling RK800's eyes flicker to him briefly as he watched the way Amanda relaxed. A victorious smile on her face as her dark gaze focused on 800.

"Sorry, Amanda." 800 actually sounded mournful as a moment of confusion washed over their handler's face.

The woman in front of them caught completely by surprise as 900's hand tightened in her hair. She may just be an AI instilled in their programming to keep them in line, but here in their mind space she was just as tangible as the path they stood on. While her presence was mostly pleasant here and they both often found comfort in her company, at this moment she proved a legitimate threat. His other hand griped firmly to her chin and with a swift sharp jerk he snapped the AI's neck, watching as she fell to a crumpled heap on the ground.

Nines turned back to Connor who was staring at the crumpled form in front of them. They could both feel the ghostly touches from the world outside as their physical body was grabbed. Likely CyberLife guards come to escort the prototype to be dissembled. And they both knew if their body was destroyed this mind space would be destroyed with it.

"I-I can't access the server." Connor announced, brown eyes frantically searching the Zen Garden before pausing on his brother model. "I'll be erased."

"I won't let them." He promised, grabbing the other by his shoulders. "It's okay Connor, I'll keep you safe." He closed his eyes then, intent on leaving the Zen Garden to claim their physical body.

"Nines, wait..." Connor pleaded and Nines felt hands grip at his coat, but he couldn't stay for the other or he'd loose him.

"I promise, Con."

And just like that 900 was gone, Nines was in control now and all Connor could do was wait in the Zen Garden until he could regain control over their body once more. He hadn't doubted RK900's word's he knew the other would always protect him, he was the weaker link and they both knew it. They may share one body but his brother model could access its potential in ways Connor never could.

Their body was somehow stronger and faster when Nines was in control, he brought a precision and accuracy that proved lethal. It wasn't doubt that had him trying to prevent the other from leaving so hastily, he simply hoped to try and warn the other of killing unnecessarily. Disarming wasn't always an option, he knew that, and he supposed that was likely why Nines had been so determined to take the lead. While he too was capable of defending himself, his own instabilities sometimes led to hesitation, killing just didn't seem to be programmed into him like it was 900.

Though Nines had stated once that the empathy Connor held made up for the things he himself lacked. Connor was the warmth that drew people in with his charm and impression of innocence, he easily gained the trust of those around him. While Nines was cold, deceptive and intimidating, he was hard to read to those not close to him. And even though he held his own kind and caring side he didn't often let others see that side of him. Connor drew people in and Nines chased them away, though that wasn't to say he couldn't be deceptively charming in his own way when the need arose.

He stepped up to Amanda's crumpled body, a sad smile coming to his lips as he crouched beside her. He had quiet liked Amanda, while she could be cold and intimidating at times, he was usually rather friendly and polite. It was nice having someone to occupy the Zen Garden with them whilst the other was occupying their body. It felt lonelier already, without her presence, but she was going to erase him, Nines did what he had to.

"You left him no other choice." He murmured apologetically, carefully reaching down to move the blue and purple shawl she wore over he shoulder, draping it over her head. It was something that humans did as a sign of respect for the dead, so he thought it fitting to do so.

There was little else Connor could do right now, while Nines handled the dangers outside, little he could do to help besides stand watch over the fallen AI. Should CyberLife manage to resurrect her it would be up to him to take her out again before she can cause either of them harm. He would trust his brother to keep them safe for now.

* * *

Warm brown eyes blinked shut as four CyberLife guards escorted the RK model prototype to the disassembly bay. Optical lenses retracting as cold blue-grey shifted to take their place as Nines blinked his eyes open. Sight turning straight to the camera's blinking above them as he disabled them. Connor had been the last to inhabit their body so the jacket currently held the dual tone grey of RK800, though the eight on the right breast swiftly clocked over to a nine.

He was flanked by a guard either side of him, holding his arms as they dragged him along, another two lead the way about a meter in front. He didn't give them any time to realise the android they carried was active once more as he yanked his right arm free of the man's grip. The lighter grey on the suits breast and shoulders, deepening to black as he spun, ramming his fist into the helmet of the guard on his left. Drawing the weapon from the guard's holster, as the darker grey on his coat bleed to white, and cracking the butt of the gun into the side of his head.

"Shit!" One of the guards cursed as the three remaining pulled their weapons, one was already calling for back up frantically stating "Its the RK900."

They knew exactly how lethal he could prove, so it was foolish for them to draw their gun's, they were only sealing their own fate. Two clean shots took out the two in front and he turned to the guard to his right, knocking the weapon aimed for him with his arm, so the bullet shot past his shoulder. His boot landing in the human's midsection as he kicked out, followed by a blow to the head with the weapon in his hand that echoed throughout the room with a crack.

He may have miscalculated the power behind the blow as a quick scan showed the man was indeed dead. The whooshing of automated metal doors opening behind him, had him spinning on his heels. Lifting the man he'd just downed, to shield himself as five more guards poured into the room, opening fire. The dead human's blood splattered over his jacket and face as it took the bullets meant for him. One hitting its mark and tearing through his shoulder as he fired off the remaining bullets in his own weapon taking out two guards.

Tossing the now useless gun at a third and distracting him long enough to drop the man he held and dive for one of the other discarded weapons. Rolling out of the way of stray bullets as he scooped up one of the guards with a bullet through the head, as he advanced on the remaining three. His audio sensors picked up on two more sets of boots rushing down the hall towards them and he picked up the corpse in his hold and tossed it into the three by the door.

Rushing them as they struggled to regain their balance, kicking the first hard in the chest and sending him staggering. The middle one swiftly aimed his weapon and Nines grabbed his wrist as his boot met the thirds knee with a sharp crack, twisting the arm until there was an audible snap and with a cry the gun fell from his hand. The first was back on him then the back of the weapon cracking painfully across the back of his skull plate. The flickering yellow and red LED bleed crimson as a bullet penetrated his abdomen and he gripped the guard by the helmet slamming his head into the concrete wall.

Again and again, and again, until the yelling died down and continuing to slam his head into the wall as the helmet cracked and split, until blood painted the wall and the figure in his grip went limp. Logically he realised the bullet had come from the guard with the broken knee, but this one had struck him in the head and was closer. So he slammed the already dead man into the wall a final time before he dropped him, turning to the movement to his right.

The guard whose knee he had broken had dropped his own weapon and was now crawling backwards to the one in the door way cradling his arm to his chest. He wiped his red covered hand over his jacket as he retrieved the gun by his feet, he took in the two cowering before him, one of them pleading out a desperate "Please."

The other two guards had arrived by then, though the scene before them caused them to falter. Cold blue-grey glared over them as Nines stated threateningly, "If you wish to live I suggest you retreat, now!"

The two inside with him continued to look on in horror, while one of the two still armed lifted a hand to his helmet, intent on calling in further reinforcements. RK900 made sure to put a bullet through his skull before the words even left the man's mouth, which seemed to get the remaining three moving. The remaining armed guard swiftly dropped his weapon, raising a hand in defeat as he gripped the lapels of his crippled companion's jacket helping drag him from the room as the three retreated down the hall.

He made sure to close and seal the door then, scanning the room for a means of escape. More CyberLife reinforcements were certain to arrive, though this time in numbers he couldn't fend off alone. Two options for escape displayed for him, the disposal shoot or the windows. The drop would not kill him and there was a 82% chance of making the jump without damage, 15% of minor damage to his legs and only 3% of crippling damage. The main concern was the amount of vastly open ground he'd then have to cover just to get past the gates.

On the other hand trucks set for the junk yard left every Monday, Wednesday and Friday at 6:00pm and it was currently 5:55pm on a Friday. Like all CyberLife vehicles, the trucks were automated so he could easily hide in the back of one unnoticed. But there was also the unknown, he didn't have the blueprints or schematics of the actual shoot, so there was no knowing how exactly far the exit dropped from the ground. What lay below it, would something break his fall or was it just solid ground below, he couldn't even predict whether or not he'd be able to make a clean landing.

The drop had to be shorter than the drop should he depart via window and he'd have a hidden means of escape from the facility as long as he wasn't detected at the gates. It went to say the disposal shoot seemed the safest bet, even with the unknown variables. Grabbing one of the bodies he'd used as a shield he tossed it into the window, glass shattering as the body plummeted to the ground out side. In hopes of diverting attention, let them think he'd was hiding in the grounds somewhere.

He then swiftly made his way to the disposal shoot making sure to pick the one not labelled incineration, before climbing in. The drop wasn't far at all, he'd been dropped out of the ceiling in the ground floor bay and straight into a truck full of dismantled limbs, torsos and components. A loud buzzing sounded over head before a short message was relayed stating, "Truck #2 set for deployment in two minutes."

Untangling himself from the dismantled android corpses as he pulled himself to the side of the truck he was currently in the tray of, he peered over the side to find its number. A large three painted in CyberLife blue adorned its side and he scanned the room for number two, spotting it by the bay roller doors one truck over. No sign of any living being or even android in the room, so he quickly hauled himself over the side and crossed the room, climbing in back of number two.

Carefully covering himself with broken and discarded limbs and parts to help hide his uniform, he dismissed all cosmetic functions, drawing back his synthetic skin and hair. So all that remained was the white and grey chassis below, to blend with the rest of the scrap destined for the junk yard. Stilling and shutting down unnecessary programs and processors to enter low power mode, as the truck neared the gates. The scan at the main gates checkpoint failing to pick up anything usual and the truck was swiftly let through, though he didn't dare restore power until they were a good five minutes from the gates. Only when he was sure it was safe did he enter the Zen Garden to return the reigns to Connor.

The sky over the garden was darkened with heavy clouds now, though fortunately there was no rain. It didn't take long to find Connor watching over the dead AI, it would seem Amanda was down for good. Though he would not regret his actions he will likely miss her presence. Warm brown met him as he approached and he gave the other a small smile.

"We are currently in the back of a CyberLife truck set for the junk yard, we have sustained damage though nothing that cannot be repaired ourself. You are better at blending in so I thought it safer to let you find us shelter for the night." He informed RK800 before stating. "There is quite a bit of blood staining our uniform, though it is currently raining so that should help to wash most of it off."

The slight look of disapproval in his brother model's eyes did not go unnoticed, the other wasn't big on taking human lives. "I admit I may have gone a tad overboard, and underestimated my strength at one point. But I did what was necessary for our survival."

"I know." Connor replied, moving to stand next by Nines side, not that he could stay long.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of her." Nines stated, looking down at Amanda. "I'll find a place to lay her down and when you return we can cut her some of the roses she seemed to love."

"That would be nice." Connor agreed, clapping the other on the shoulder before leaving the garden.

Rain was indeed falling down on him when he blinked his eyes open, optical lenses back to brown. Nines had informed him they were in a truck headed for the junk yard, though that hadn't made waking up in a tangle of severed android limbs any less disconcerting. Returning his cosmetic functions he made his way to the top of the pile of android parts, helping wipe the blood from his jacket as black and white returned to dual toned greys.

The other hadn't lied about the unsettling amount of blood, luckily the uniforms semi water resistant material made it easier to clean most of the darkening red away. He watched buildings pass and listened to the sounds of the city around him waiting until brightly lit shop signs became less frequent and the building begun looking less populated. As the sounds of traffic and clubs, died down to quiet background hums, before hopping from the back of the truck as it pulled up at a set of lights.

Few people were out on the street in the area and though the odd car passed now and then none saw him exit the truck. He started down the street, popping into the nearest alleyway as soon as he crossed one. He passed two or three people on his hunt for a place to enter stasis for the night and recharge, though none paid him any attention. His warm eyes and unassuming personality tended to make him appear less threatening, so those around him tended to feel more comfortable with his presence. Where as Nines icy gaze and somewhat stoic personality at times unsettled others.

Scanning the surrounding for places that acquired less foot traffic or signs of usage, he made his way down side streets and through allies. Power levels were running low, one of the side effects of frequently switching identities between one body, so he was relieved when he soon found some place safe and out of the rain. An old side door nestled between dumpsters in an alleyway, the lock had long rusted, which led down to an unused basement below one of the buildings. The thick layer of dust that had settled over everything signalled the room had not been disturbed in a rather long time. Carefully shifting a couple of empty creates that had been piled by one of the corners, to make a space clean of dust he nestled himself in the newly cleared corner.

They were safe for the time being, neither had been outside the tower before and CyberLife would likely look for them, but they were both safe and alive for the time being, and as long as they had each other Connor knew they would be alright. He issued commands to run his repair programs while charging, before closing his eyes and entering stasis. Eager to join his brother in the Zen Garden for the night, while their body recharged.


End file.
